


Freeze

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, cop!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Got this idea from a Thomas Saunders video on YouTube





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a Thomas Saunders video on YouTube

Will smirked as he got out of his car, still dressed in his police uniform. He knew Hannibal was in the kitchen preparing dinner-he drove the long way home just to be sure. He entered there house quietly as possible and pulled out his gun, making sure to remove the clip before he left the office. 

"Sir," Will stated with false accusation, "You are under-arrest for robbery!"

Hannibal turned down the burner and put his hands on his head with a smirk, "What am I alleged to have stolen, Officer Graham?"

"My heart," Will sniveled dramatically. Hannibal closed the distance between them and claimed Will's lips. Will moaned, dropped his gun on the counter, and wrapped both arms around Hannibal's neck. Hannibal pulled away and sucked Will's neck, "Guilty as charged."


End file.
